


Their first time

by MizzieOnTumblr



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzieOnTumblr/pseuds/MizzieOnTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl finally get together. All too quick and lightly smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their first time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Nine Lives Smutfest Challenge of 2016. Very quick, and not nearly dirty enough, but further proof that neither of them could hold it together for more than five minutes...

                It was their first time.

                Of course it wasn’t. They were both well into their forties, and there were some bridges that most people crossed so much earlier than that, before the world had gone to Hell.

                Before their own lives had turned into nightmares.

                Truly though, it was like it had never happened at all… for either of them.

                It was after everything. After the running, and the killing, and even the dying. After Negan had taken those closest to them and turned them into a pulp. After the Kingdom. After the tiger had destroyed the Devil.

                For Carol, it was the first time someone had taken her pleasure into account, or considered her comfort.

                For Daryl, it was the first time, full stop. He’d never gotten so far before, even with Merle’s encouragement. Close, but not all the way. In, but not quite _in._

It took longer than it should have to get there, but that was okay. It didn’t feel dirty. It felt pure, safe. Comfortable, yet also more pleasurable than either had ever experienced.

                For Carol, it was the way he stared. He was looking straight into her eyes, and when she caught him, she didn’t know how to react. His stare bore into her with so much emotion, so much lust… she came too early. He was on top of her for barely minutes, and with one glance, she was finished. She gasped quietly as she came, her body tightened, and she broke.

                It was too much. It was incredible. It was over too soon.

                “Did you just…?” he nearly asked, breathing heavily.

                She sighed, tried to inhale, and did something akin to laughing.

                “So did you,” she told him, his own wetness full inside of her.

                They laughed, and they turned, and they held one another.

                Somehow, they were safe, even in a world where death won out over everything.

                They found one another.

                And together, they were alive.


End file.
